game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Live Show
Every Wednesday, 7 p.m. Central Time Zone, Game Society streams a two hour show featuring Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir playing a rotation of video games. In these live shows, viewers can interact via the YouTube live chat, get shout outs, and enter into contests to get prizes. Fans can even buy shots for Aaron and Emre, in hopes of bringing out their drunk personalities and make their gameplay more difficult. The final member of Game Society, Adam Koralik, maintains communication with the fans and often moderates the shows. The live show is followed by an extra hour of live content known as the "after party," available to Patreon backers. The live streams occasionally feature guests Jason Stephens and Brandon Jensen. For Facebook live videos, see List of Facebook videos. Live show Game Society's live show airs in a two-hours live stream format, every Wednesday 7 P.M. Central. The show is hosted by Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir and moderated by Adam Koralik. The video games played on the show is decided by Game Society in advance and announced via various social media platforms on the day of the live show. The show is also announced on Patreon for "Patreon backers." During the live show, viewers can access the live chat and interact with members of Game Society. Fans can Super Chat or send PayPal donations to get a shout-out live or buy the hosts a shot. Details on how this can be done is listed in the description section of each live stream. Some live shows may also have a contest giving out various prizes. Details on how to enter the contest should also be located in the description section. Sometimes during the live show, fans pool in money and dare members of Game Society to do certain things within reason. As proof of completing the dare, members in question may post Facebook Live videos of the dare if necessary. See List of Facebook videos. After Parties The after party is a continuation of the live show for patreon backers only, made available by donating a certain amount on Patreon. A link to the after party is posted on Patreon before every live show. The game(s) played during the after party may or may not be different from the main live show and the show airs for about an hour. In a typical after party, Aaron, Emre, and Adam would interact personally with the fans. They would talk to the patrons and sometimes play with them. Because there are fewer amount of people in the After Parties, everything is more personal, allowing for friendships and even LARP dating. For a sample of an after party, check out Drunk and Ridiculous at our After Party. Recurring Themes and Quotes * "Do not quote me" - Emre gets extremely upset whenever someone starts quoting him * Getting Banned by GTA * Whenever the stream is late, everyone blames Emre, coming up with various reasons why he would be late in the comments, most involve the toilet * Malort, a Chicago based liquor despised by Aaron and Emre, provided by a hero fan. Episodes The live streams are in order of date, not in order of the playlist. The number on the left of each live stream corresponds its position in the order playlist. Other streams For a live stream of the game Skyrim, see Skyrim - You Choose What We Do. Facebook videos See Also * Skyrim - You Choose What We Do * Mario Kart Playoffs * Game Society Glossary Category:Series Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Adam Koralik Category:Live Stream